


The Warrior and the Seer

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Nothing DlioncourtThis is an au and Legolas Is a expert street fighter.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters from lord of the rings belong to Tolkin thopse who don't feature In lord of the rings belong to me. If anyone trys to sue me they will be cursed.
> 
> Story Notes: This is a warning this story is going to get very dark. Do not read if you dislike horror or grphic vilonce.
> 
> After the apocalypse in the year 2567 the world is full of cutthroat gangs and bloodthirsty psychopaths.
> 
> Legolas is an elf from a long line of warrior fey. He has kick ass martial art skills
> 
> Saelbeth who is also an elf has powerful psychic abilities. He is still young and only is just beginning to be able to control his powers in any way.

Saelbeth gasped as Kane pulled him up by his long blond hair and pushed him into the stocks. The elf whimpered as Kane ripped his pale blue tunic and pants off. Kane smiled as he ran his hand over the soft elfin flesh.

'You will use your abilities to help me elf.' Kane smiled a cat o nine tail in his weather worn hand.

'You killed my family you can do what you want to me I will not dishonor my parents by helping you.' Saelbeth says through gritted teeth.

'Oh whipping and hurting you is just for my pleasure pretty. You will help me because if you don't your baby brother will be dead. How old is he three, four maybe? Just think of those big eyes filling with tears as I break his bones. Just think of his screams as he's beaten bloody. Would you want to be responsibly for that?' Kane laughed as he ran the leather of the whip over Saelbeth's pale naked back.

'I have whipped so many but never an elf. Such pale skin, and you are softer then any female I ever bedded. Maybe I will have more fun with you then I first thought.' Kane cackled wickedly as he brought the whip down across Saelbeth's back.

Saelbeth gasped and bit his lip. He would not let Kane hear his screams, but as the whipping want on and on he couldn't keep quite. His back ripped to shreds. His arms bruised. His legs in the same state He could hear Kane breathing harder as the whip was brought down again and again. Saelbeth felt his own blood running down the back of his legs and even the soles of his delicate feet wasn't spared but just before he swooned Kane stopped.

'You look so lovely bleeding like that. You know what I want to do to you don't you.' Kane smiled parting Saelbeth's buttocks.

A horrible sick feeling filled Saelbeth stomach as a couple of fingers wore pushed into him. It hurt so much. He closed his eyes in pain.

'No. Don't please.' Saelbeth begged. He cried out as Kane removed his fingers and slapped his buttocks roughly.

'You will do as I say, you will say yes to having sex with me then by the words of your own people you are bounded to me to one of us die's.' Kane said licking the blood from Saelbeth's back.

'I will never agree to such a thing.' Saelbeth whimpered.

'Oh you will or your brother Lefiher will die or maybe he will go through the same as you. I'm sure one of my man will take pleasure in such a delicate elf.'

'He's just a baby don't touch him.'

'I won't let no harm come to him as long as you bind your self to me. Will you do that?'

Saelbeth closed his eyes but he knew to save his brother he would have to do as Kane wanted. He felt tears run down his cheeks. It was never meant to be like this. He should have been bounded in love, not like this, but he knew he had to do it.

'Yes I will be yours.' Saelbeth sobbed.

'You will always submit to me.' Kane smiled working his fingers into Saelbeth again.

'Yes.'

Kane laughed as he rammed his cock into Saelbeth. Saelbeth screamed in agony as Kane ripped away his virginity. The screams want on and on until Saelbeth's throat became horse from it.

He screamed as he was torn as Kane's fingernails dug into his hips. Before Kane had done he passed out. His head slumped in the stocks. His blond hair hid his tear stained face.

Kane stood up and look at his elf. His slave consort. He smiled as he left him there. Pain made anyone submissive, and he would leave his consort there to learn it was always best to do as he said.

* * *

Kane grinned as he looked into the small cell that held the infant elf. It looked like a girl but all elves did at that age. The boy's large violet eyes wore almost hidden by the long blond hair.

'You are save as long as your brother does as he is told. If he disobeys it's you that gets hurt, if he obeys it only him that gets hurt.' Kane smiles sadistically. 'After all by your people I would now be your brother in law Lefiher.'


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn smiled as he looked at his wife Arwen. Her dark hair had spread it self out against the silk of the bed. She looked so peaceful in sleep. He lips lay half open and her elfin ears could truly be seen.

He reached over and kissed her lips; he smiled as she stirred from sleep. Aragorn gasped as she grabbed him suddenly and through him back on the bed.

'So you think you can take me like a helpless maiden.' Arwen grinned kneeling over Aragorn.

'Only a fool would think a elf that belonged to a long line of warrior fey could ever be helpless.' Aragorn laughed as his wrists wore pinned to the bed.

'Only a fool indeed and you are no fool are you Aragorn.' Arwen whispered lowering her head to catch Aragorn's lips.

They both started when there was a loud knock at the door. Arwen growled as she jumped of the bed and ran down stairs.

'What?' She growled as she looked at Celest. The elf looked at her his pale eyes wide, red with tears. Her eyes softened as she looked at her brother Elladan's shy lover.

'Elladan's been hurt, a gang attacked him. There wore so many. I tried to help but there was nothing I could do.' Celest sobbed.

'Celest stop bloody crying does my farther know what happened?' Arwen barked there were only so many tears she could take.

'Yes he's waiting in the car. Elladan's in hospital. He'll take you and Aragorn there.' Celest sniffed trying to stop the tears.

Arwen nodded and ten minutes later they wore on the way. Elladan's twin brother Elrohir was with them and he seemed to be taking it out on the still whimpering Celest.

'So Celest what exactly did you do to help Elladan then. How come my twin is in hospital and you escaped with nothing more then a couple of non-descript bruises mmm. I think you didn't try to help at all. I think maybe you just ran off.' Elrohir spat looking at the scarlet haired elf.

'I didn't run off, I don't know what happened.' Celest sobbed. In truth he could remember little of it now.

'Shut up both of you. We can talk about this latter.' Elrond, Elladan's farther spat from the front of the car but he didn't hide that he thought the same as Elrohir.

Celest looked down his hand going to his head. A dull pounding had started but he wouldn't mention it. He knew they wore mad at him. He felt Aragorn's eyes on him he looked up.

'Don't you dare start complaining of an head ach.' Aragorn spat. He had to agree with Elrohir that Celest had properly done a runner.

'I wasn't ...Oh shit.' Celest suddenly gasped as it felt like a baseball bat had hit his head.

'Celest...' Aragorn exclaimed as the elf started shaking and his eyes rolled back.

'Oh god.' Elrohir shouted trying to stop Celest from hurting him self. 'Farther pull over he's having a fit.'


	3. Chapter 3

Elrohir stood watching as Elladan sat looking over Celest's bed. It had been a fortnight now and the broken bones Elladan had suffered had been healing nicely but Celest had gone into a deep coma.

Elrohir regretted the harsh words he had had with Celest. He regretted not checking if Celest was more hurt then what he seemed.

They found out far to late that Celest had hit his head and his skull was damaged. No one had noticed the dry blood in his hair. Dam the elf for having the same colored hair as his own blood.

'He's not going to come out of it you know.' Elladan said looking up at his mirror image.

'Don't say that he'll be fine.' Elrohir answered whishing he bereaved his own words.

'I know one thing I'm going kill that fucking gang for this. Every last one of them.' Elladan spat holding Celest's hand.

'What ever you want to do I will be by your side brother as will the family.' Elrohir said resting his hands on Elladan's shoulders.

'This gang the holy cost killers have messed with a powerful family farther is already arranging to have them deleted.'

Elrond sat opposite looking at his great nephew Legolas. Of all the family Legolas was the most feared. He hired him self out as a mercenary and was one of the best in the city.

'You will not have to pay me uncle it will be my pleasure to put an end to this gang. Who messes with my kin also messes with me.' Legolas smiled at Elrond. He tried not to when so many in his uncle's house were upset over Celest but Legolas had never met Celest. He had herd of the scarlet haired elf. He had herd that that Elladan was ready to bind himself to the red head but as yet Legolas hadn't met him.

What hurt his cousin though hurt him and he didn't like being hurt.

'Thank you Legolas but I will aid you as you need it. I'm sure my son's will want to help you, as will Arwen and Aragorn. There are others who have pledged their help also. Haldir and Celeborn will be here in the morning.' Elrond said grimly filling up Legolas's glass with his finest brandy, 'I will tell you now I don't want these scum just killing I want you to make them pay.'

Legolas nodded he was used to such requests but it was all the more potent that he was avenging his own clan.


	4. Chapter 4

The club stood downtown. Its windows had long ago been boarded up. Legolas stood outside looking at the door that looked like a gaping mouth of a lion's den. He knew who was in there. A horrible little gang known as the holy cost killers. He smiled to himself as he walked towards the door.

He looked at the so-called bouncer who was as ugly as a cave troll. His bullet like head a mass of scares he grimaced as he looked at Legolas.

'I don't like elves.' He spat, Legolas looked at him disgusted as slobber ran down his chin.

'It would be in your best interest to let me past.' Legolas said his sapphire eyes meeting those of the bouncer.

'And what your...' The bouncer didn't finished his sentence before Legolas grabbed him round the throat and lifted him off the floor. The man was coughing and kicking his legs feebly.

'Now as I was saying you are going to let me past.' Legolas lets the ugly man go who slumps against the wall coughing. His eyes roll back in his head. Legolas smiles as he watches the man past out. Maybe he shouldn't of throttled him so hard.

* * *

The smoke in the club is tainted red blue and yellow by the cheap lights that surround the beer stained dance floor. He looks over at the bar with a similar looking bar man to that of the bouncer. He watches him with eagle like eyes, too woman are flirting round him. One of the women looks old but the other is young and might have been pretty if it wasn't for the cruel curve of her lips.

He lets his black duster coat flare out like wings as he walks over to the bar and asks for a beer. The cruel lipped woman looks him up and down and smiles.

'I heard elves are good at giving pleasure.' She smiles sweetly running her hand over the leather of Legolas's jeans. The bar man smiles as he puts the pint on the bar. He reaches out and touches Legolas's hair.

'I hear a male elf is just as soft as a human female. Just as pretty.' Legolas grabs the hand until it is at breaking point. He smiles. The man screams. He bands the hand back. It breaks.

'I could break every bone in your body.' He says looking into the man's eyes. One of the women gasps. He turns quickly. His eyes meeting soft brown ones.

'You're a warrior fey.' The older one gasped.

'Tell me something I don't know.' He says moving towards them. The women cower back further. After all they all heard of the warrior fey. They heard of them being black hearted and sadistic to anyone who got the wrong side of them.

'Please don't hurt us, please.' The younger one says her dark eyes meeting Legolas.

'I won't hurt you as long as you tell me who the leader of the holy cost killers is and where they can be found.'

'His name is Kane and no one can find him.'

'I heard he came hear. When does he come?' Legolas spat. He grabs one of them by peroxide-damaged hair.

'We do not know, he is powerful though he is under the protection of a powerful seer, or so it is said.' The woman sobbed as Legolas pushes her back.

'I have no fear of a human seer...'

'The seer is said to be an elf.'

Legolas turns and look at the to cowering women. 'I have no fear of anyone.'

**(TBC)**


End file.
